


Just Between Us

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [402]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Cemetery, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Post-Series, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 14:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8252255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: "You know, I really hope that you're doing okay wherever you are," he finally says.  "It's killing your mom to deal with your loss."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 9 October 2016  
> Word Count: 340  
> Prompt: appear  
> Summary: "You know, I _really_ hope that you're doing okay wherever you are," he finally says. "It's killing your mom to deal with your loss."  
>  Spoilers: Post-series, taking place approximately four months after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Alliances  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I kind of like this whole idea of Damien accepting Ann's place in his life, and that it also gets him to accept Veronica, even if it's posthumously. I still wish they'd actually met in canon, even briefly, so that I could have something to work with there, but I'll make my own adjustments to that now, thank you very much.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

He kneels next to the grave, settling a bouquet of pale yellow roses in the vase. He takes the time to clean up the detritus, knowing that Ann would want it to look nice at all times. As he cleans, he studies the headstone for a long moment.

"You know, I _really_ hope that you're doing okay wherever you are," he finally says. "It's killing your mom to deal with your loss. She tries to hide it, tries to appear strong for everyone, but she's in a lot of pain. You know your mom better than I do, and you'd probably see it as easily as I do, maybe even more." He pauses to stuff the garbage into a plastic bag to take with him, then works to arrange the roses to look nicer. 

"Look, if you're in a good place, I'm happy for you, and I know your mom would be, too. If you're not in a good place, I swear I'll do what I can to help you. I might as well use my Antichrist powers for something that would help you and your mom. Either way, if you could find a way to let us know you're okay, I'd really appreciate it. Visit Jacob, let him draw a picture for your mom, or visit her dreams. But she needs to deal with her grief, or it's going to slowly kill her. I know she misses you and your sister, but we both know it's not her time yet."

A breeze comes up suddenly to play with his hair, carrying the faintest hint of laughter, and he knows that she's understood him. He presses a kiss to his fingers, then presses them to the headstone.

"I never got to meet you, but I care about Ann, which means I care about you by extension. So listen to your big brother and visit her, okay?"

That sensation of laughter comes again, and he nods his head as he gets up. Maybe now things will become less stressful for Ann.


End file.
